Memories of No One
by Straying Life
Summary: BLEACH CROSSOVER. It seems that nothing can stop Aizen now, especially with the arrival of another hostage: Phantom. Whoever has him will win the battle. But Phantom's mind has been warped to the point that only a Hollow can save him.


Lemme give you the skinny as fast as I can: I have permission to make exceptions to any and all rules of Soul Society set up by the Bleach manga. This story is taking place during the Arrancar/Hueco Mundo arc shortly after Inoue's abduction.

SUMMARY: With Aizen's plan moving along smoothly, the December battle draws ever closer. And just as the shinigami think they are ready, Aizen hears of another being who piques his interest: a certain spiritual being by the name of Phantom…and soon enough, his perception is twisted to the point that nothing can save him—except for a Hollow.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Danny Phantom. They are owned by Kubo Tite and Butch Hartman, respectively. I also do not own The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and Ender's Game. They are owned by Mark Twain (long gone) and Orson Scott Card in that order.

RATED: T so that I can keep the Bleach side of this story canon.

Chapter 1

"Memories of No One"

Aizen sat carelessly in his throne, his head propped on his arm in a bored position even though a menial smile crept onto his face. The main chamber was empty, of course, since he sent Ulquiorra and a few other Espada off on another human realm invasion.

Recently he could feel massive amounts of spiritual pressure from the human realm—even so far away in Hueco Mundo. The pressure was larger…and it wasn't from Karakura Town in Tokyo. It was much further away. And for this reason, he sent several Espada to see the cause of the pressure.

Still and patient, Aizen looked like nothing more than a sculpture at a museum.

12345678987654321

Ulquiorra, Yami, and Grimmjow floated high above the streets of the new town, the screams of pesky humans below them piquing their interest.

"They can see us," said Grimmjow. Ulquiorra made no remarkable movement whatsoever, but he noticed it took a little while for Grimmjow to realise that the townspeople could see them. He had noticed it the moment they stepped out of the portal from Hueco Mundo.

"Where's the pressure comin' from?" asked Yami.

"If you paid more attention on these people, you would be able to tell they all have remarkably high spirit pressure," said Ulquiorra impatiently. Yami grunted in response.

"We should just kill 'em," said Grimmjow dismissively.

"No, we should just examine for now. Aizen only wants Karakura involved in the war."

"Then why did he send us here?"

"Perhaps you should pay more attention when he is talking to us," said Ulquiorra, blocking any other comments from the number 6 Espada.

Beneath them, among the mass of people, was a group of four teenagers composed of two boys and two girls.

"Whoa," said the light-skinned, blue-eyed boy, looking up. Who were those floating…people-ghosts? And if they were ghosts, why wasn't the familiar blue mist rising above his face? He was cold…yes…but the mist…

"What is it?" asked Sam, the light-toned girl with black hair and violet eyes. She bobbed up and down as she ran down the streets with her clunky boots.

"You mean you can't _see_ them?" replied the other boy in surprise, his red beret and glasses nearly falling off of his dark face.

"Of _course_ I see them, Tucker, I just don't know what they are," she replied. The other girl, also dark-skinned narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know who they are, but if they come anywhere _near_ me I'm showing them what a ninth degree black belt can do!" she said. The light-skinned boy, Danny, leaned over to see her face before pulling back.

"Tuck, Sam, cover for me, I'm checking it out," he said, running the other way. His two friends nodded.

"What was that about? Where's he going?" asked Valerie.

"He's uh…going to go see if there's anything in his house that he can use against those people up there," said Tucker, hesitating slightly.

"He'll be back soon," added Sam. Valerie nodded, slightly unsure.

Meanwhile, Danny found a dark alleyway and quickly transformed into his white-haired, green-eyed alter ego, flying high into the sky, at which point more screams shot out into the air.

Turning invisible, he flew towards the people-ghosts. Who actually were not ghosts at all; they didn't have the typical aura or glow he saw from them. Unconsciously, though, he became visible again.

"This one has the same level as the one below us," said the one with dark hair, streaks down his cheeks from his eyes, and a sort of skull on his head.

"What are you talking about?" said another with blue hair and a piece of skull attached to his right cheek.

"The one below us was lost."

"Huh?" said another, much larger one. The first one sighed.

"His spiritual pressure is abnormally high, even more so than the shinigami kid we saw in Karakura. And it's not the same type of reiatsu."

"What are you getting at?" asked the second. The third, large man turned to Danny.

"Hmm. We should go back and show this to Aizen," said the first, Ulquiorra.

"What? We've only been here a few seconds!" growled the second, Grimmjow.

"We can always come back," said Ulquiorra dismissively, creating another portal, a garganta back to Hueco Mundo.

Danny floated there absentmindedly, watching them have a conversation that he couldn't understand. What language were they _speaking,_ anyway?

"HEY! YOU THREE! Wait up a minute!" he cried, but the three arrancar ignored him, one by one disappearing into the eye-shaped cavity linking two realms together.

"Dammit," he muttered, flying back into the alleyway and changing back. He regained his human appearance and ran back in the direction that he left Tucker, Sam, and Valerie in.

"Dude!" yelled Tucker as soon as he saw him. "How'd it go?"

"Uh…" said Danny, trying to create a cryptic message so that the real meaning would only get through to Sam and Tucker, "I ran into a few _tourists_ who didn't speak English. They got away before I could ask them what they were trying to do in a huge crowd like this."

Tucker and Sam stood still and slowly nodded, finally understanding the message. The ghost-people had left and they were talking amongst themselves earlier. Chances were, Danny was talking about them.

"Oh. Okay, hope that's gonna blow over," said Tucker.

"Um…sure, whatever," said Valerie, still clueless.

12345678987654321

The statue known as Sousuke Aizen lifted his head upon the arrival of the three arrancar he sent to Earth.

"Show me what you have seen there," he called out to them from his throne, his tone not demanding but not kind either.

"Yes sir," said Ulquiorra, grasping his left eye and pulling it out. A few other arrancar, mainly Espada, climbed out of the dark nodes of the chamber to watch. Ulquiorra's outstretched arm, hand loosely gripping the eyeball, was thrust towards them as if to show it off.

Before anyone could see anything, Ulquiorra's hand pressed down on the eyeball and it shattered into millions of tiny little pieces. Soon enough, everyone shared a somewhat mental connection, seeing what the three had during their short invasion.

Aizen closed his eyes, revelling in the memories of the Espada. He opened them again shortly.

"The strongest reiatsu from the ground disappeared," he stated, looking expectantly at Ulquiorra.

"Yes. The same amount was coming from the being we saw beside us a bit later, but it was a different type."

"Type, you say?" said Aizen curiously.

"Yes, his reiatsu seems to be more…concentrated, somewhat all pressured into a certain area of his body. His reiatsu seems to be higher than mine, even, and he manages to compress it all into his chest, his body acting upon it."

"Oh, so _that's_ why we didn't obliterate him," snorted Grimmjow. "Just like the last one, you were too scared." Ulquiorra turned to him.

"No. I just thought he might be of use to Aizen."

"Who? The orange-haired kid or the floating one earlier today?"

"Both." Grimmjow turned away.

"Hmm," muttered Aizen, his eyes still closed. "This one is strange. He is worth bringing back here. Ulquiorra," he said, opening his eyes, "I give you permission for a second invasion into this town. Retrieve the boy and bring him here without injury."

"Yes sir," said Ulquiorra, making a small bow and walking out of Aizen's view.

12345678987654321

Everything had settled in Amity Park since yesterday's ghost-people appearance. Quite honestly, Danny didn't know why everyone kept screaming and running by now. Ghosts were a daily occurrence, what was the big deal? Of course, that might just be him; he was the one protecting Amity Park daily.

Still…those three from yesterday were itching at him. It was all just so…eerie. The way that they were all dressed in white robes with a black sash. The way that they had helmets or other items on their face that could block certain attacks (or so Danny supposed). The way that they had swords resting on their waists. The way that they all had holes in their upper body?! He remembered that the sullen one with tear streaks (were they really tear streaks?) had a hole at the base of the throat. The blue-haired one had it right at his stomach. He didn't really catch a good glimpse at the other's hole, but it was surely there _somewhere_.

They were…weird. And he was used to the supernatural.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Uh, two-hundred-eighty-six."

"Yes…surely Mr. Huckleberry Finn was two-hundred-eighty-six years old during the story," said Mr. Lancer irritably. "_Ender's Game_, I've forgotten the last time you gave me a correct answer in this class! You have to focus, twenty-five percent of your grade depends on cooperation. Even if you get top scores in every other aspect of your class, I will only be able to give you a C because of your horrid attention!"

"Danny, math class already ended," whispered Sam into his ear from the right.

Danny nodded along tiredly to Mr. Lancer. He had more pressing things to think about besides…Blackberry Fish or whatever his name was. There were armed foreign ghosts around here, how could he focus on school? Not to mention they could conjure that…weird portal-thing…

Another cold shiver ran down Danny's back as it did yesterday. But still no mist. Danny was beginning to wonder if his ghost sense was malfunctioning.

By instinct, Danny stared out the window, ignoring Mr. Lancer's cries of, "Are you paying attention, Mr. Fenton?" Those ghosts…were back, and floating over the park.

"Uh…argh!" said Danny, clawing at his arm sharply. "I'm…" Danny looked down at his arm. "Bleeding! Can I go to the nurse, Mr. Lancer?" Somewhat emotionlessly, Mr. Lancer nodded. Danny rushed out of his seat and darted to the bathroom, ignoring the minor pain he inflicted on himself.

Changing into Phantom again, he flew through the building and headed towards the park, nothing more than a black and white blur of a jumpsuit.

Ulquiorra, Yami, and Grimmjow waited patiently for the mystery boy to fly towards them. At least, Ulquiorra and Yami were patient. Grimmjow was complaining about every little fault in the plan he could think of.

"Here he is," said Ulquiorra. "We can't take him by force. We'd have to twist his point of view to see it our way."

"Uh, how do we do that?" asked Yami.

"Let's just threaten to kill him," growled Grimmjow, his hand already straying to his zanpakutou.

"No," sighed Ulquiorra. "We have to bring him back in good condition, remember?"

"Damn it, Aizen," muttered Grimmjow under his breath.

"You. What is your name?" asked Yami.

Danny just floated there, wondering what language they were speaking. What _was_ that, anyway? He couldn't figure it out all day!

"…Que?" he asked stupidly. Why did Spanish leap to his throat? He only learned it in school, and barely even paid attention in class anyway. The ghost-person sighed and tried again.

"Como te llama?" he said. Realisation dawned on Danny's face as he pieced the Spanish together.

"Phantom."

"Venido con nosotros, Phantom," said the large man, pointing to the group.

"…Que?" asked Phantom.

"He doesn't know much Spanish if you couldn't tell, Yami," said Ulquiorra, speaking in Japanese again.

"But we don't know any other language, Ulquiorra!" complained Yami, also in Japanese.

"Well, then, find a way around it," said Ulquiorra. Grimmjow sighed.

"Let's just obliterate him already!" he said angrily, conjuring a cero in his hand.

Phantom, who had spotted the growing ball of light, shot out an ectoplasmic blast at the man. The green landed on his arm and slowly began to eat away at it.

"Argh! What did he just do to my arm?!" screamed Grimmjow. He turned to the boy and screamed in Spanish, "ASNO!"

"…QUE?!" cried the boy again.

"He is obviously a spiritual being, among the ones known as ghosts," said Ulquiorra.

"How can you tell?" asked Yami.

Ulquiorra flew closer to Phantom, speaking in Spanish.

"Tu. Nosotros. Hueco Mundo," he said. Phantom stared blankly at him again.

"Yo. Tu. Que?" he said. Ulquiorra's expression didn't change.

"Nuestro casero," he said.

"…Tu casa?" asked Phantom. Ulquiorra looked away for a second. It was close enough.

"Si."

"Uh…porque?" asked Phantom, hoping he was right.

"Necesitamos su ayuda," said Ulquiorra.

"Tu necesitas…yo?" asked Phantom. Ulquiorra ignored the grammar mistake.

"Si."

"Uh…okay," replied Phantom. Ulquiorra took the "okay" as approval and turned to the other arrancar.

"Let's go," he said. The others nodded and prepared a portal for home. Ulquiorra floated over to them, nodding for Phantom to come. A portal opened and Ulquiorra motioned for him to come in.

"Whoa," said Phantom, staring at the eye-shaped hole in the sky. Half in already, Ulquiorra motioned for him once more. Doubt still gripping his heart, Phantom floated through.

But they needed him, and that was more than enough reason for him to go.

12345678987654321

Sam and Tucker had been staring at the situation through the window. By the time the portal had opened, everyone had turned to the window as well.

The two of them gasped in unison. They only knew of one type of portal: the one in the Fenton basement leading to the Ghost Zone. They didn't know that these…ghost-people could conjure their own portal! And it wasn't the normal portal appearance either…it wasn't swirling with ectoplasm, as they were used to…it was a dark green blurring mass. In the shape of an eye, no less.

When they saw Danny enter the portal as well, they first thought they had gone insane from the running. Danny…their friend…entering some stupid portal…with stupid ghost-people…without telling them?! How could he do that? The…the _idiot_!

"Hey guys…what's going on?" asked Valerie, lightly tapping Sam's shoulder.

"Nothing is happening, Valerie," said Sam, her teeth gritting together. "Nothing except for an inter-dimensional conflict that no one ever told us about!" she screamed, her fist raising angrily.

Tucker backed away. "Hey! Watch it with that, Sam! I still remember the dent in the locker!"

Sam ignored him and allowed her fist to drop with unnecessary force, cracking the wood of the desk.

"What's with her?" asked Valerie.

"Uh…she's a bit angry," said Tucker.

Valerie stared at him defiantly.

Chapter 1

Chapter 2: later

It's getting late, and I have to get in bed soon, so this chapter is done for now. And yes, this is going to be published already. The rest is going to be typed up sometime in December due to NaNoWriMo.

Also, a few notes on Spanish: Hueco Mundo seems to revolve around Spanish and since they introduce themselves in Spanish in the manga ("Yo soy…") I figured that they were bilingual: Japanese and Spanish. As for mistakes, Danny's are intended. But if the arrancar make mistakes, please correct me.

And yes, I am making this story SO much more fun by creating the language barrier. I have fun stuff planned for when Danny meets Ichigo and then. Hee…


End file.
